unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Sub Quests
Soldier Battle Tips Rank: 2. AP: 5. Waves: 4 * Soldier Battle Tips *The only thing you should and can do is heal/protect teammates since soldier is not a Dps class Lancer Battle Tips Rank: 2. AP: 5. Waves: 4 * Lancer Battle Tips Archer Battle Tips Rank: 2. AP: 5. Waves: 4 * Archer Battle Tips Mage Battle Tips Rank: 2. AP: 5. Waves: 4 * Mage Battle Tips Cleric Battle Tips Rank: 2. AP: 5. Waves: 4 * Cleric Battle Tips The Goblin Bandits: Rank: 3. AP: 8. Waves: 4. *Gagob the Quickfoot *Sticky-Fingered Gigob *Lucky Gugob *Cunning Gegob *Gogob the Villian *Lieutenant Gogolb *Grandmaster Galgagob Limimin Carnival: Rank: 6. AP: 10. Waves: 4. *Firemin Hunt *Watermin Hunt *Windmin Hunt *Lightmin Hunt *Darkmin Hunt *Limimin Hunt *Further Hunt One Sunny Afternoon: Rank: 9. AP: 9. Waves: 4. *Meat Hunting *Onion Hunting *Herb Hunting *Spice Hunting *Egg Hunting *Oil Hunting *More Meat Hunting Big Hunt: Rank: 12. AP: 14. Waves: 4. *Great Firemin Trapping *Big Skeleton Trapping *Big Egg Trapping *Big Passa Trapping *Big Carbuncle Trapping *Big Flower Hat Jelly Trapping *BG Alligator Trapping Miniature Monsters: Rank: 15. AP: 16. Waves: 4. *Mini Fiery Taurus Trapping *Mini Qitian Trapping *Mini Sea Serpent Trapping *Mini Crow Tengu Trapping *Mini Golem Trapping *Mini Cyclops Trapping *Mini Wyvern Trapping Goblin Bandits Return! Rank: 18. AP: 12. Waves: 5. Destroy: 20 Goblins. *Goblin Territory Ether Springs Rank: 20. AP: 13. Waves: 4. Clear to get one Drop of Ether. * In Search of Ether. Ghost Ship Adventure Rank: 21. AP: 13. Waves: 4. *Ghost Ship Hall 1F *Ghost Ship Quarters 1F *Ghost Ship Hall 2F *Ghost Ship Quarters 2F *Ghost Ship Hall 3F *Ghost Ship Quarters 3F *Ghost Ship Holds Frontline Fight Rank: 24. AP: 14. Waves: Infinite. Endure Quest. *Hordes First Wave *Hordes Second Wave *Hordes Third Wave Helpful Guard Rank: 27. AP: 15. Waves: 4. * Village North - Woods * Village North - Plains * Village West - Woods * Village East - Plains * Village South - Lake * Village South - Woods * Village Path Water Dragon Relocation Rank: 30. AP: 16. Waves: 5. Destroy: 2 Water Dragons * Find the Water Dragon! Mountain Guard Rank: 33. AP: 17. Waves: Infinite. Endure Quest * Repel the Flying Dragon! * Drive it Further Away! * Further Still! Tribute to the Absent Rank: 36. AP: 18. Waves: 5. Destroy: 5 Morning Glories. 8 Buds. * Find the Flower of the Woods Rescue the Limimin Rank: 39. AP: 19. Waves: Infinite. Guard Quest. * Protect the Limimin * Protect the Limimin Some More * Protect the Limimin Even More Exterminate the Hostiles Rank: 42. AP: 20. Waves: 5. Destroy: 4 Swelter Taurus, 5 Unicorn, 2 Fiery Taurus, 2 Sleipnir. * Eradicate the Hostiles Hunting the Fire Beasts Rank: 45. AP: 21. Waves: 5. Destroy: 5 Swelter Kong, 3 Shuten, 3 Qitian, 3 Serpent Dragon * Thrash the Fire Beast Mini Monsters Return Rank 48. AP: 22. Waves: 4. * Trap the Swelter Taurus * Capture the Swelter King * Detain the Dullahan * Pinch the Petrasaur * Grab the Titan Golem * Clasp the Dullahan Captain * Lift the Leviathan Advanced Soldier's Trial Rank: 30. AP: 22. Waves: Infinite. Guard Quest. Reward: Armlet of Protection. * King Val's Test - Aqua * King Val's Test - Fire * King Val's Test - Wind * King Val's Test - Shadow * King Val's Test - Sun Advanced Lancer's Trial Rank: 30. AP: 22. Waves: 5. Destroy: 3 Medusa, 3 Dullahan, 2 Gorgon, 2 Dullahan Captain. Reward: Armlet of Courage. * Drive 'em Out - North * Drive 'em Out - South * Drive 'em Out - East * Drive 'em Out - West Advanced Archer's Trial Rank: 30. AP: 22. Waves: 4. Reward: Armlet of Unity. * Sacred Wind Tree Path: Stage 1 * Sacred Wind Tree Path: Stage 2 * Sacred Wind Tree Path: Stage 3 * Sacred Wind Tree Path: Stage 4 * Sacred Wind Tree Path: Stage 5 * Sacred Wind Tree Path: Stage 6 Advanced Mage's Trial Rank: 30. AP: 22. Waves: 4. Reward: Armlet of Origin. * Grimoire Ruins I * Grimoire Ruins II * Grimoire Ruins III * Grimoire Ruins IV * Grimoire Ruins V * Grimoire Ruins VI Advanced Cleric's Trial Rank: 30. AP: 22. Waves: Infinite. Endure Quest. Reward: Armlet of Miracle. * Brutelian Guard: Wave 1 * Brutelian Guard: Wave 2 * Brutelian Guard: Wave 3 * Brutelian Guard: Wave 4 * Brutelian Guard: Final Wave Sealing The Tome Rank: 51. AP: 23. Waves: Infinite. Guard Quest. * Protect the Librarian * Protect the Librarian Again * Protect the Librarian More For Sweets? Rank: 54. AP: 24. Waves: 5. Destroy: 3 Burn Puffers, 3 Water Puffers, 3 Wind Puffers. * Bloated Puffer Return of the Giants Rank: 57. AP: 24. Waves: 5. * Apprehending the Armored Cyclops * Detaining the Firedrake * Seizing the Serpent Dragon * Capturing Kotaro the Storm Cat * Imprisoning Iris * Capturing Kikimora * Grabbing Grandosaur Subjugation Is my Forte Rank: 60. AP: 24. Waves: Infinite. Endure Quest. * The First Monster Swarm * The Second Monster Swarm * The Third Monster Swarm Advanced Soldier's Trial 2 Rank: 60. AP: 25. Waves: 8. * The Pursuit: First Wave * The Pursuit: Second Wave * The Pursuit: Third Wave Advanced Lancer's Trial 2 Rank: 60. AP: 25. Waves: 3. * Exhibition for the Gods: 1 * Exhibition for the Gods: 2 * Exhibition for the Gods: 3 * Exhibition for the Gods: 4 * Exhibition for the Gods: Final Advanced Archer's Trial 2 Rank: 60. AP: 25. Waves: 5. * For the Score: Chapter 1 * For the Score: Chapter 2 * For the Score: Final Chapter Advanced Mage's Trial 2 Rank: 60. AP: 25. Waves: 8. Destroy: 10 Kikimora, 10 Evil Drake, 10 Nemain, 10 Fiery Taurus. * Grimoire Globe: Page 1 * Grimoire Globe: Page 2 * Grimoire Globe: Page 3 Advanced Cleric's Trial 2 Rank: 60. AP: 25. Waves: infinite. Endure Quest. * True Missionary I * True Missionary II * True Missionary III Category:Sub Quests